


「ALL罗」补魔水平哪家强？

by BAW



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAW/pseuds/BAW
Summary: 大部分球员都有魔法生物血统AU一个恶魔吸血鬼狼人兽人龙族天使巫师等等大散居小聚居交错杂居的，现代足球世界魅魔血统罗哥！非常不羁（浪）！慎入！





	「ALL罗」补魔水平哪家强？

和平共处几千年后，百分之七十的人都有魔法生物血统，纯度或多或少，大部分都是血管里掺着百分之几甚至零点几魔法生物血的人，几乎与普通人没什么两样。街上任何一个普通的人，曾曾曾祖父都有可能是一个纯种吸血鬼。而在身体素质格外重要的足球界，这个比例要提高到百分之九十，而且纯度要高得多。

兽人灵活敏捷，吸血鬼速度拔群，狼人龙族体能优越，恶魔肌肉纤维柔韧不易受伤，神圣血统自带好运加持。但不同血统带给球员优势的同时，也带来了许多固有苦恼：兽人易冲动，一到春季场场领牌，吸血鬼阳光一强就无精打采，狼人看见满月就难受，自古以来习惯独居的龙族脾气生硬难相处，恶魔会被神圣性的东西烫伤，偏偏家里人笃信天主，神圣血统则天生对恶棍过敏，魅魔⋯⋯

（一）

克里斯蒂亚诺偏爱南美人——谁不爱呢？南美的兽人阳光，野性，充满朝气蓬勃的活力，得天独厚的性器能把最放浪的婊子操得求饶，毛茸茸的耳朵和尾巴更是加分项。所以，克里斯在一众新队友中选择与迪巴拉在新球队更衣室开展深入合作就没什么意外的了。

为了照顾新加入的巨星那伤痕累累的、昂贵的膝盖，迪巴拉站在七号座位前，克里斯安然坐在自己未来的更衣室座位上，因血液中对魔力的渴望而泛红的面庞正对着那能解决一切问题，带给自己无上快乐的器官。

水润的嘴唇犹豫着轻轻触了触前端，像是怕被烫到似的。迪巴拉猜克里斯蒂亚诺一定感受到了自己身上辐射出的热量，这让他的脸又热了几分——没办法，兽人的体温就是要高一点。暧昧的试探后，克里斯蒂亚诺突然强势了起来。热胀的性器扎入柔滑的口腔中，被湿滑的唇舌缠绵地吮吸舔舐，迪巴拉设身处地地体会到了被吮吸的冰棒的感受——只是他可比冰棒烫太多了。迪巴拉头皮止不住地发麻，尾巴上的毛根根竖起，蓬松了一倍多，下意识地环着克里斯的脖子蹭动。他颤颤巍巍地低下头，正巧对上克里斯蒂亚诺抬眼仰视的目光，巧克力色的眼睛被水光浸得透亮，脸颊因吮吸的动作微微凹陷，一侧脸颊却又被粗大的头部顶出了弧度。迪巴拉一瞬间头晕眼花，死死咬住口腔内侧才没有一时失身抱憾终身。

当然，就算他一时不慎精关失守也没有人会嘲笑他——克里斯的技术能让所有妓女羞愧，而且他还是克里斯，克里斯蒂亚诺.罗纳尔多，高高在上的金球先生，球场上不可一世的暴君，在他身下乖顺地舔他的屌⋯⋯别说是亲身经历了，光是想象一下就够让很多人射在裤子里了。

迪巴拉咬着牙默念尤文队训，把意大利语一个字一个字翻译成西班牙语，终于持久到让克里斯蒂亚诺脸颊酸痛，克里斯红着眼睛轻飘飘地瞪了他一眼，一边用指尖搔刮囊袋——迪巴拉不合时宜地注意到这位巨星的手圆钝得有些可爱，一边给了他两个深喉，性器顶端被喉口销魂的吸引力牵扯着，迪巴拉眼前一片白光闪过，终于没忍住把自己交代了出去。

克里斯没有任何躲闪，他的嘴唇严丝合缝地环着阴茎，喉头耸动，饱含活力与能量的精液一滴不剩地灌满了他的身体，消解了体内躁动的对魔力的渴求。

“能量非常丰富，还很甜，看来你度过了一个充实的假期。”克里斯品了品舌尖的回味，调笑道。

迪巴拉脸颊烧红一片，他没想到克里斯事后第一句话会是这个，好吧，他这个假期饮食是有点没控制好。

克里斯舔了舔嘴角，抬眼看向迪巴拉，“谢谢你的帮助，我相信我们未来的合作也会同样愉快。”

迪巴拉手忙脚乱地穿好裤子，他下意识想回答不客气，又觉得自己也并没有帮到对方什么，倒是克里斯蒂亚诺给了自己恶魔级的享受，心里又有一个声音想询问克里斯是不是一次就够了——他完全可以再来无数次。多方思绪搅乱下，他反而一句话都说不出口，只是重重地点了点头。

这次与新队友的第一次亲密接触只是匆忙中的选择，他可不能每次都这样随意地麻烦队友，而且主观的选择显得互帮互助不那么单纯。克里斯想，或许他该效仿球队中的吸血鬼，轮流来或者搞个抽签什么的。

在自己这个特殊的需求问题上，克里斯并不回避——曼联时期他泡过的夜店可以证明，但他公私分明，绝不想麻烦队友。和尤文队友坦白自己的魅魔身份时克里斯就提出自己完全可以找陌生人解决，大家完全不用介怀。还沉浸在世界最佳球员居然是个魅魔的震惊中的众人异口同声斩钉截铁地说了不，硕士基耶利尼拿出做论文的精神跟他条条列举找陌生人的危害，迪巴拉拍着胸脯保证心甘情愿毫无问题，贝尔纳代斯基为他的提议心都碎了，“我愿意用生命供给你，也不愿意看到你把自己随意地交给陌生人。”；最后曼朱基齐道，尤文已经养了两个吸血鬼，大家权当自愿献血，多养个魅魔实在小事一桩。

即便如此，克里斯还是想尽量降低这事的频率，并且尽可能显得公事公办一点。在麻烦队友的些许愧疚之下，他每次都倾尽全力献上全部技巧——但他没想到，这只会让他们的“团队建设”更加暧昧，而且竞争异常激烈。

（二）

这一次抽到红签的又是贝尔纳代斯基。

迪巴拉毫不掩饰地发出了一声沮丧的低吼，本坦库尔的尾巴失落地拖到了地上。

“我们应该剥夺天使的抽签权，”迪巴拉抱怨，强劲的豹尾不满地抽动，“神圣血统就是个外挂！他们总是运气好。”

“抱歉，等到科学家证明出神圣血统确实能带来好运再说吧。”贝尔纳代斯基耸了耸肩，表情只能被理解成得意。

博努奇露出尖牙，幽暗的眼瞳闪过血光，曼朱基齐冷哼一声，金色瞳孔竖起，示意他低调些——他们可都对贝尔纳代斯基的幸运相当不满。

一共七次抽签，贝尔纳代斯基独占五席——还有一次是因为他不在场，运气好得足以引起众怒，更不要说因为天使血统的特殊性，贝尔纳代斯基的中奖还会减少他们抽签的机会。

被上帝赐福的天使努力压下嘴角，用尽全部自制力克制自己不要飞起来，然后轻飘飘地走进了空旷的更衣室——魅惑的恶魔已等候良久。

和平共处几千年后，百分之七十的人都有魔法生物血统，纯度或多或少，大部分都是血管里掺着百分之几甚至零点几魔法生物血的人，几乎与普通人没什么两样。街上任何一个普通的人，曾曾曾祖父都有可能是一个纯种吸血鬼。而在身体素质格外重要的足球界，这个比例要提高到百分之九十，而且纯度要高得多。

魔法血统显现的性征在带来麻烦的同时也会带来优势，因此不少家族都很注重维护自己的血统——比如莎士比亚笔下的罗密欧与朱丽叶，因为两个家族狼人与吸血鬼血统的对立而被横加阻挠；再比如著名的恶魔家族阿涅利，尤文俱乐部的小主席恶魔血纯度甚至超过百分之五十。

不同地域常见的魔法种族不同——南美多兽人，东欧多龙族，北欧翼人满天飞，南欧恶魔遍地跑，阴雨连绵的英国吸血鬼最爱，繁茂的法国森林潜藏狼人。

但即使是在魔法生物如此泛滥的情况下，有一种血统还是稀有中的稀有，熊猫中的熊猫——天使。

原因很简单——天使爱世人，但从不爱个人。纯血的天使比其他物种和人类在心理上的距离更远，他们极少——甚至几乎完全不会对人产生爱欲之心。

现存的天使血脉人丁稀薄，其中大部分还是几百年前甚至上古时期流传下来的几滴天使血，高纯度血脉全球屈指可数。卡卡被称为“上帝之子”，一部分原因正是他罕见的高纯度天使血统。

纯度高到能显现天使性征的，卡卡是一个，贝尔纳代斯基也是一个。

另一个人丁稀少的血脉，出人意料的，是魅魔。

原因更简单，魅魔生育率在所有物种里也能排倒数——他们以性爱维生，也只想享受性爱，生育可不在考虑范围内。

伟大的尤文图斯——他同时集齐天使魅魔这两大熊猫血统。

魔法血统显现的性征既会带来麻烦也会带来优势。

克里斯可不这么觉得。

作为一个罕见的，身负魅魔血的男性，他的血统纯度既没有低到能让他毫无羁绊地生活，也没有高到需要夜夜笙歌，十天甚至半个月补充一次“能量”就行。但这依然非常，非常尴尬——尤其当你是一个男性足球运动员时。

尽管物种平等喊了那么多年，固有印象还是无声无息地影响着人们。国家队的领袖是恶魔？没问题。兽人？很棒。龙族？超酷。天使？帅炸了。但是魅魔？嗯⋯⋯

听起来有点让人想入非非。

当然，人们日常生活中并不怎么展露性征，而且在这个魔法血统成为首要隐私的今天，即使是公众人物也不必完全公开自己的种族，克里斯对外只显露出他是恶魔系的——08年曼联夺得欧冠时他趴在草地上哭得梨花带雨，不小心把尾巴露了出来。

虽然魅魔血统理论上能让人魅力非凡，但克里斯觉得自己全球首屈一指的粉丝量是自己人格魅力的影响，而非魔力什么的。

虽然他从来不愁吃饱——拜托，他是个足球运动员，身边满是血气方刚的队友，球迷大部分都是正值青壮年的男性，只要他稍微放下一点矜持，就能撑得走不动路。

但他对足球事业的爱让他难以忍受任何场外因素影响他踢球，所以，当他看到贝尔纳代斯基走进来时，真心实意地感到轻松快乐——同时感到舌头有点疼。

魅魔同样属于恶魔系——天使的对立面，极大地受神圣血统克制，尽管恶魔血脉并不纯粹，圣水还是能给他带来热水烫伤一样的效果。

天使的血液和精液也有一样的效果。

一个恶魔和天使做爱无异于玩火自焚，但另一方面，因为天使血脉里的神圣性完美克制恶魔血统——包括压制恶魔天性，所以对魅魔而言，天使的精液效用胜过其他种族N倍（具体倍数依血统纯度而定），一次更比六次强。

正是因为贝尔纳代斯基的频繁中签，才让克里斯大大减轻了求助队友的负担，同时让掰着手指盼克里斯请求的人气得牙痒。

所谓快乐并痛着。看着贝尔纳代斯基那单纯无辜的神情，克里斯还是忍不住瑟缩了一下。口腔和食道烫伤的灼痛感还残留在神经末梢，天使的精液实在有点烫嘴。

于是一反常态的，克里斯跨坐在年轻人身上，嘴唇附在贝尔纳代斯基耳边发出恶魔的请求：“抱歉，我想我的喉咙经不起再次烫伤了。我猜肠道的耐热性会更好一点⋯⋯可以吗？”

刻意压低的声音暧昧地碰撞鼓膜，贝尔纳代斯基的心脏快要跳出胸膛。他无须回应，他的翅膀就是最好的回答。

天使巨大的羽翼瞬间显现，根根白羽舒展，翼尖轻合，将克里斯拢入怀中。

一片羽毛轻轻落在蜜色的腰窝上，很快又被激烈的摆动晃了下去。

贝尔纳代斯基喘着气，胸膛剧烈起伏，但他还是不忘轻轻托起克里斯的手，将嘴唇贴上手背。

天使金棕色的睫毛低垂，虔诚地向天父祈祷。

金发的天使每次都会这样做，克里斯只能猜测这是他们天使独特的风俗。天使之吻落下的地方，像是火焰轻触，灼痛一闪而过，一股暖流沿着经脉流进心脏。

他祈祷他的爱终有一天得到回应，祈祷他的好运延续，在那一天到来之前不要将他遥不可及的爱人从他的怀里带走。

暖流涌过，年长魅魔成熟的心脏突然跳乱了节拍。


End file.
